winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 322
The Crystal Labyrinth (Finding Your Way in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-second episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis In order to obtain the Water Stars that can defeat Valtor, Stella, Musa, and Tecna must find their way through a maze with obstacles testing their commitment to possess the Stars. Tecna goes first she has to choose either a dark door of numbers or in the second door there are some nice and happy memories, but if she wants the Water Stars, she has to choose the one with numbers and give up her emotions. Tecna, having a hard time, gives up her emotions. Stella's turn comes up. There are two other doors again. There is a door of Stella's beautiful face and there is a door that shows another face but that face is terrible and she wants the Water Stars she will have to give up her face. Stella does this with a sad face. Musa is the last to go. There are the last two doors. One is the exit and in the other there is something that Musa loves more than anything in the world, her mother. But eventually, she choses to get the Water Stars, and her mother tells her that she is very proud of Musa. Later, the Winx are seen with Arcadia. She gives them their Water Stars and gives back every thing they gave up. Though she can't give Musa back her mother she tells her that she will always live inside of her. Major Events *Riven and Ophir fight over Musa. *Riven and Musa reconcile. *The Winx enter the Crystal Labyrinth. *The Winx meet the Eldest Fairy, Arcadia. *Stella chooses the mission over her looks. *Tecna chooses the mission over her emotions. *Musa chooses the mission over her mother, and her mother tells her she is proud of her. *The Winx get their best traits back and they obtain the Water Stars. *The Winx now have the weapon that can defeat Valtor. Debuts *Arcadia Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Nabu (Ophir) *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Valtor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Arcadia Trivia Coming soon... Mistakes *At the end of the 4Kids version of the episode, Bloom mistakenly said Layla in place of Tecna when congratulating Stella, Musa, and Tecna on their bravery in the labyrinth. *Bloom was part of the convergence with the other Winx girls at the end. This is an error because she lost her powers due to the Crow Dust Icy used on Bloom. It could just be possible that the effects were temporary because Bloom had her powers back later during the convergence. *Stormy's glove disappears in several scenes. Her hand also turns maroon in several scenes. *When the episode first aired on television, "labyrinth" was misspelled as "labirinth". This error was later fixed. *In Rai Version, at one scene Layla has her original Enchantix colors instead of her new one. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit, Matlin (Musa's mom) *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes "Wanna tell that to my boyfriend when he sees this mug?" - Stella "Luck will have no bearing on the outcome." - Tecna "And for you, Musa, I can't give you back your mother, but I do know that she'll always live inside of you." - Arcadia to Musa "Hi Musa." -''' Matlin''' "Is that really you?" - Musa "Yes honey, you grew up so beautifully." - Matlin "Thanks. It was amazing to see you mum." - Musa Watch Cinélume Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon